A Ranger's Cry
by Faramir Freak
Summary: When Faramir finds one of his rangers almost murdered he's determined to find the attacker. Faramir realized the assassin is aiming their next kill towards him and not only does he try to bring justice to the half dead ranger he fights for his life. The ranger goes through adventure as the attacker makes their moves. (WARNING FOR VIOLENCE. rated teen for violence.)
1. Chapter 1

** 1**  
** A Battle Cry**

** I do not own The Lord of the Rings and all rights go to their respected **  
** owners. This is my first story, so I hope everyone likes it! **  
** It has a lot of violence, just thought I'd warn you.**

The sound of hooves against hard stone startled the dozing ranger. His eyes opened and when they did he watched as a riderless horse galloped through the open entrance. The horse was sweating and its eyes rolled. The saddle was tilted to the left and bit dug into the horse's mouth.  
Faramir came off of the wall he was leaning on as two of his rangers tried to catch the slowing horse's reins. The horse reared up as the men caught the reins.  
"I wonder where the rider is?" One of the men said. He had dark hair and a beard and mustache. His name was Orny; the second man's name was Juna.  
The other man stared at the horse as they began rubbing it's shoulders to calm it down.  
"That was one of our rangers." Faramir said. "I recognize the horse, I remember watching him ride out this morning." He turned to the gate master, "Open the gates."  
The gates creaked open and as they did they saw the poor ranger's body covered in blood and laying in front of the gates.  
Faramir rushed out to see whether he was dead or not with the two men who were holding the horse. Faramir knelt down by the half dead ranger.  
"Get water!" Faramir shouted.  
The man lay with his head propped up on Faramir. He was breathing harshly and his eyes were closed. His face was pale and his forehead was cold.  
"Who did this to you?" Faramir asked as the man opened his eyes.  
"I-I fell…" he answered.  
"You fell?"  
"They fell."  
"Who fell?"  
"The Orcs I was hunting…."  
Faramir was silent as he looked into the distance. Something moved in the brush. Faramir let the ranger's head droop onto Orny's hands.  
"Take him to heal." He said. Then he stood and pulled his bow off his back and snatched an arrow out of his quiver. He pulled his fingers over the feathers as he loaded the arrow. Then he crept away silently. He was almost to a wooded part of the trail where the brush moved.  
Then a stick snapped. Faramir looked down at his feet and all there was, was dirt and leaves. Now I know someone is here. Faramir thought to himself. Leaves crunched behind him. Faramir whirled around with his bow and arrow poised to shoot. His eyes flicked across the area. The heat made him sweat. He slowly turned back around and crept a few more steps. Something flashed to his left. Faramir's hand itched to let his arrow fly. He turned slowly in a circle when something hit the back of his head. His grasp on his arrow slipped and the arrow escaped and flew into a nearby tree.  
A hand flew in front of his face when he snatched it and flipped the attacker over his back. Pain sprang into him as something sharp sliced his arm. He felt blood ooze out of the open wound. He whirled around and was finally able to face his attacker.  
A black headdress cloaked the person's face. They wore all black and was holding a small knife. Blood dripped onto the ground, Faramir's blood.  
They swung the knife at his head and he ducked down quickly enough so the blade went whirring over his head. He grabbed the hand that held the knife and wrestled the attacker to the ground. He pinned the person down to the ground and wrestled the knife out of their hand. But before he had the chance to pull down the mask that only showed the eyes the attacker kneed him in the back of the neck. Faramir fell sideways to the ground unconscious.  
The person with the mask pulled the black cloak down as they stood up and said, "Don't have any hope that you will ever be restored." Then they spat on Faramir's body.

Let brotherly love continue.  
-Hebrews 3:12


	2. Chapter 2

_** 2**_  
__  
_** Calculating death **_  
** I don't own anything everything belongs to their owners.**  
** Here is chapter two, please review. I want to now if I should keep going. **  
** Hope you like it! **

Faramir opened his eyes to see four of his trustworthy rangers helping him off the ground. Faramir's reached up to feel blood oozing from an open wound on his forehead. One of his men grabbed his arm to help him up, but as he did Faramir let out yelps of pain. His cut had dirt caked into it and blood stained skin. His hair was a matted mess and he ached everywhere.  
"What happened?" one of the men asked.  
"I found em, and they didn't like that I did." He answered weakly.  
"The one who-"  
"Yep, that's the one."  
Another man butted in suddenly, "The horse was killed!"  
Faramir's gaze fell to the man who said it. "How…" he asked.  
"We found a poisoned dart in the horse's chest."  
Silence followed the answer.  
Then they helped Faramir onto another horse and began riding back to their hideaway.

. . .

"So we are dealing with not a pack of Orcs, but something else. That is what Faramir said anyway, and he is the only one who saw this person who keeps attacking our men." Faramir's right hand man said.  
All the rangers were having a meeting about the sudden attacker.  
Faramir had a bandage wrapped around his arm and was slouching in a chair in the corner of the room. Then he stood up. "We should find whoever is trying to kill us, and put justice upon him." He suggested.  
"Did we ever take into consideration that maybe we are thinking the wrong way?" one of the rangers interrupted. Everyone's attention turned to him. "Maybe there's a traitor among us."  
Everyone looked around to each other. When Faramir's right hand man said, "Surely we are all trustworthy, we have all been rangers here a long time, why would one betray another?"  
Then all at once everyone began arguing, or talking about the situation. Some just stood and watched the commotion.  
Then Faramir stood up. He broke the noise by saying loudly enough for everyone to look, "We should all be ashamed of ourselves, arguing like we're children." Then he strutted back to his sleeping quarters.

. . .  
The assassin ripped their headpiece off and threw it on the floor. They were in a stone cave with stalactites that dripped water from the ceiling. They leaned s against the cave's cold wall. Then they grabbed a few animal furs and laid on bear fur on the ground and took the deer skin they had for a blanket.  
Without starting a fire or having dinner, they laid down and began plotting the worst death possible for Faramir. He shouldn't have tried to kill me. No one can. Now he will meet his fate. I knew I didn't kill him, if I wouldn't have spied at that meeting there would be a survivor, a witness. No that can't happen, no it can't. Then they fell asleep thinking of the deaths they could give.

** I will both lay me down in peace, and sleep: for thou, Lord, only makest me dwell in safety. –Psalm 4:8**

**There's chapter two! I hope you liked it, if not, don't read it! Thanks for the support all you guys! You're great!**

**Responses to reviews:**

_Luthien Thrandullion: Thanks for the support! I'm glad you like it! :D I LOVE YOUR STORIES! ;D_

_Qoheleth: Thanks for correcting me on that Bible verse. I was in a hurry and had to think of it off the top of my head! ;D _

_Mrs. King Aragorn: Thanks for supporting me! And I had to make Faramir (love hearts) get spit on because I had to make the bad guy really…evil. _

_tommyginger: I'm glad you like it and it would be absolutely genius if it was Eowyn! ;)_

_Borys68: Sorry you didn't like it, but thanks for the constructive criticism. _

_ smiles to everyone and if I didn't respond to you it's not on purpose! _


	3. A Move for the Kill

** Chapter 3**  
** A Move for the Kill**

I** don't own anything and I hope you like it! :D Please leave a review or PM me!**  
** Also there was some confusion on how Faramir was kneed in the back of the neck when the person who was attacking him was pinned down. Faramir was holding his shoulders down which would have to mean he was probably sitting on their stomach. Then the person just lifted themselves up a bit and kneed him in the back of the neck. I hope it's all cleared up now.**  
** Also I say they for the attacker because all of the identity is unknown. I don't want anyone to know if it's a boy or girl.**  
**:D thanks for the support and here's chapter three!**

Faramir woke to the sound of birds chirping outside. Sun light filtered in front his window even though a thick, white curtain was hanging over it. He stretched his legs, which felt good. But when he began to stretch hi arms, pain sprinted into it. He looked from his callused hands to his cut arm.  
He began to doze again until he heard a thump on his door. He climbed out of bed and pulled his robe on. He unlatched the door and as he opened it, a corpse collapsed across the threshold. A dagger stuck out of his chest.  
Faramir stepped around the dead body and looked down the halls. The cloaked figure dashed away.  
"Hey!" Faramir yelled after the assassin.  
By this time people were rushing to the hall to see what was going on.  
"Catch em!" Faramir said as he pointed down the hall. A few people nodded and tore down the hall after the murderer.  
Faramir ran back into his chambers and grabbed his sword, and his bow and quiver. As he exited his room he heard another sickly scream around the corner. He ran down the hall and turned the corner to see another corpse. He ran on and flew down a staircase.  
He heard the sound on swords cutting raw flesh and more death screams. As Faramir turned the next corner everyone that went after the assassin lay dead. Blood stained the floors and splattered walls.  
Faramir felt a sickly feeling in his stomach. He sprinted down more steps and looked out the window. The front gates were blazing in fire and the murderer fled into the distance and a bay gelding.  
We didn't catch him. Faramir thought as he leaned against the wall. There's more than what meets the eye.

_ __

The horse's mouth foamed as the assassin spurred it. It galloped away from its home as blood trickled down from the gouges the spurs made.  
As they made their way to the cave the horse's rider dismounted before the horse even stopped. They yanked the reins and jerkily tied them to a nearby tree. Then they stopped and rubbed the horse's nose and fed them and apple.  
The horse, whose name was Firefly, pawed at the ground. The reins were tied so short that the Firefly couldn't reach down and grab away any grass on the ground.  
The assassin slopped a bucket of water in front of the horse, lifting it high enough for it to drink. Then they retired to their cave. They considered a moment whether to take the tack off but decided not to in case they needed of a quick get away.  
I will kill you. They thought. You escaped this time but I will track you down and kill you even if I have to kill everyone else in Middle Earth. You will not escape, you will wish you were never born.  
Firefly neighed. "Hush!" They yelled. Then they threw their headdress down and laid down to sleep.

_ __

_**Thou shalt not kill. –Exodus 20:13**_

**Jasperslittlesister: thanks for the support! I'm glad you like it! :)**

**LuthienThrandullion: Thanks Luthien T. I'm glad you like it. ;) **

**Mrs. King Aragorn: Thanks for all the support, and YOU are awesome! I LOVE YOUR AVATAR! :D **

**Thanks for reviewing everyone and if I missed anyone, I wasn't on purpose! I hope you like it and if not, don't read it. **


	4. To Find the Identity

** Chapter 4**  
** To Find the Identity **

**I do not own LotR, even though I wish I did. All rights go to the amazing author J.R.R. Tolkien! **

** Sorry it has taken me so long to get this next chapter up, I've been suffering a bit of writer's block! :p **

Faramir rode on his horse out the front gates. He reined his cantering horse to a halt as he scanned the area. Orny, Juna, and two other men rode out with Faramir. "  
"We will head North." Faramir said. Then they headed off at a dead gallop. As they rode out to find the murderer their horses formed a V. They rode across the plains and through a small creek before they almost reached the woods.  
As they approached an arrow whizzed down and sunk into one of the men's chest. A death scream escaped his mouth as he slid off his chestnut, gelding and crashed to the ground. Another arrow hit the ground in front of Orny. The horses reared and neighed. Faramir reined his horse in a circle. A gust of wind carried dirt that flew into Faramir's eyes. He covered his eyes and when he lifted them back up he watched as a knife was launched into the second man's throat.  
Orny took matters into his own hands and rode on. As his horse's hooves hit the ground to enter into the wood realm a rope caught his neck and ripped him from the saddle. His horse ran on as he hung from the tree limb.  
Juna's horse went out of control and galloped towards Orny's hanging body, but before Juna could shield his face, he hit Orny's body. His head flew back and he backward somersaulted from the saddle. His foot stayed in the stirrup and he was drug off into the woods.  
As Faramir witnessed all the horrible happenings he caught a glimpse of the assassin in a tree. They hurled a knife. Faramir ducked as it whizzed over his head and barely missed his horse. Instead it cut some of the horses tail and stuck in the ground.  
Faramir swiped out his bow and an arrow and fired at the assassin. But as it reached the tree they flipped off with a sword in hand. Faramir pushed his bow back on his back and slung out his sword. Since his horse was so close to the tree the villain was in they landed on his horse. At the impact the mare jetted into the woods, carrying two riders.  
Faramir turned in the saddle and he blocked the swipe of the sword. He swayed in the saddle and slid to the side as the battle continued. A branch caught the muderer's mask and ripped it off. Faramir stared into the cold bloodlust eyes of a woman with dark hair and ice cold eyes. She stabbed down at Faramir but he parried it. She shakily kicked Faramir's feet out of the stirrups and replaced them with her own. She shakily stood up. Faramir took the chance and swung so hard against her blade it flew to the ground. She leaped up into a low hanging tree branch they were passing. He put his feet in thew stirrups and looked back to see the assassin haunting the trees as she went from limb to limb. Now she will do everything it takes to destroy me now that I've seen her.

_**Unto thee, O Lord, do I lift up my soul. **_  
_** –Psalm 25:1**_

**Review Replies:**

**Mrs. King Aragorn: Thank you for all the support, it really means a lot to me! :D **

**tommyginger: Thanks for the support and advice, you're great! ;)**

**Luthien T. : Thanks for the support, I'm glad you like it! : ) **

**Well, thanks for the reviews everyone and if I missed anyone it was not intentional! I hope you all like it and if not, don't read it! ;) **


	5. A Plot Unveiled

**Chapter 5**  
** A Plot Unveiled**

** I don't own anything all rights go to their respected owners. **  
** I hope you like it.**  
** Sorry it's taken me so long for this next chapter, writer's block takes a long time to get past. ;)**

Faramir's horse whisked him away into the shadows the setting sun cast. His horse's hooves thumped down on the ground as Faramir rode leaning forward. His expression settled into a worried look as he cast his glance left and then right. The forest grew thick as Faramir began gaining control of his frightened horse.  
The ranger's breath stayed quick. His horse snorted a warning. Faramir snapped his gaze up in the trees above. His horse snorted again. Faramir's arm was still sore and the thought of being attacked again now was preposterous.  
This time Faramir's bay gelding neighed a shrill cry. The ranger looked ahead to Juna sitting by a creek. Faramir reined his horse in to a halt. He dismounted and walked over to the man.  
"Juna?" Faramir asked surprised.  
"Ah, Faramir! How good it is to see you again! I thought I would be stranded in these treacherous woods for the night."  
"How did you live?"  
"Hitting a dead body hanging from a tree isn't exactly deadly." Juna replied.  
"Where is your horse?" Faramir asked.  
"Over there somewhere." Juna replied pointing into the dense woods.  
Faramir looked towards the brush as Juna remained sitting down. He was eating what looked like roasted quail.  
"Would you care for a piece?" Juna asked holding up a piece.  
"Later." Faramir replied as he began walking towards the brush. There was something wrong with how nonchalant Juna seemed about his horse. He does not fear the lady assassin. Faramir thought to himself.  
"Look, there is really no need in exploring tonight." Juna said focusing on his roasted quail.  
"I was going to find your horse. You do need to go back with me you know. And Frost Mane can't carry us both." He said as he pointed to his horse who was ground tied picking at some grass.  
"Ah, that old, black colt of mine will come back. Probably just looking for dinner."  
"Do you not care we may be walking back?" Faramir scolded; his voice rising.  
"Actually, I just wanna eat dinner and then head back…maybe about midday."  
Faramir held back his anger and only let a few words escape his mouth, "Stupidity is sharper than any sword." Then he entered the brush in search of his fellow ranger's mount. As he made his way through the dead leaves and bushes he heard a whinny.

"Ah there you are." Faramir said as he approached the bay gelding. He rubbed the horse's neck. He grabbed the lead rope and led him back to the clearing where Juna was.  
"I thought you said you had a black colt?" Faramir asked as he rubbed the horse's back and stripped the tack off.  
"Uh, I- I meant a bay." Juna replied looking around nervously.  
Faramir looked skeptical at him and turned to his own horse.  
"Hey there Frost Mane." He crooned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The black haired assassin swung down from the trees. She landed with perfect footing as a black horse approached at a dead gallop. She grabbed the saddle horn and swung up as the colt blew past. She rode low in thee saddle with her feet jammed into the stirrups.  
The colt's gait was smooth and light, but the rider was intense. She galloped the horse into a river and out the other side. The moon hung high in the sky and the stars twinkled as the black horse galloped through woods.  
_The idiot got the horse's mixed up. I'll kill next time a mistake is made. There is no room for idiocrisy. _ She thought as she rode into the night.

_

_**The Lord is my light and my salvation; whom shall I fear? the Lord is the strength of my life; of whom shall I be afraid? -Psalm 27:1**_

**Review Replies: **

** Mrs. King Aragorn: You're great! Thanks for the support! :D Sorry about the bad grammar, and please tell me if it's to gory. ;D Hunting Orc was amazing by the way! Thanks for the support! **

** Thanks for reviewing everyone, I'm glad you like it! And if not…don't read it! ;) If I missed any reviewers, it was not intentional.**


	6. Heading Home

** Chapter 6**  
** Heading Home**

**I don't own anything everything belongs to the marvelous J.R.R. Tolkien! Hope you like it!**

Faramir woke early the next morning to the sound of birds chirping. He yawned and stretched as he pulled himself off the dirty ground. The horses stood nearby grazing on some grass. Faramir looked down to see across from him Juna snoring away in a peaceful sleep. Faramir began tacking up Frost Mane and dumping water on the remains of the campfire. Faramir looked at the sun and figured it was around six.  
He pulled a lump of sugar out of his saddlebag and fed it to his horse. He watched Juna's horse doze nearby and heard someone yawn and stand up.  
"Good night's sleep?" He asked Faramir. Faramir turned around and answered, "No…Did you?"  
"Not a better sleep in years." Juna replied as he stretched his arms above his head. The he rushed over to his horse and began saddling it up. He pulled two lumps of bread out of his saddlebag and threw one of them to Faramir.  
Faramir caught it with one hand and said, "Thanks."  
Then they began riding back through the forest the way they came. Leading into a gallop towards home. Juna rode beside Faramir.  
"Ya' know that looks an awful lot like Firefly. That poor mare. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if the murderer killed her and skinned her." Faramir said. He wore a sad expression and remembered one of his favorite horses.  
"Ya." Juna replied looking down at hands which held the reins. By this time they had slowed to a walk.  
An awkward silence stirred until Juna added, "Look are you just fishing me for information? 'Cause I don't got none." (This kills me 'cause I'm a grammar junkie! ;D)  
"Of course not." Faramir broke in.  
"I know notin of anything!" Juna kept talking.  
"All right…. I was just trying to make conversation." Faramir added; his tone standing back.  
Juna breathed hard.  
"What is it?" Faramir asked as he watched the ranger looking off into the distance.  
"Smoke…." He looked at Faramir. "Wildfire."  
Faramir looked ahead and realized the black billowing smoke plummeting into the sky. At the same time with the tap of the ranger's heels both horses reared and galloped ahead.  
"Before it sets the whole forest blazing!" Faramir yelled over the sound of pounding hooves and crackling fire torturing trees. They entered the burning part of the forest. The smoke blotted out the sky, making it look night. Fire screamed and threatened every living thing as it attacked trees. The flames spread quickly and grew thicker.  
Faramir rode low in the saddle and weaved his horse around jetting flames and falling trees. A tree fell right in front of his frightened horse and Frost Mane leaped. Flames licking up inches from the brave mare's belly. As she pounded down on the other side her tail caught fire.  
Juna was having a hard time himself. His horse had wide eyes and ears back. She sidestepped a clump of burning leaves and swept across a bed of ashes.  
Faramir's breath fell heavy. The intoxicating air burned his throat and eyes. He ducked under a flaming, falling tree branch. The ranger began losing concessness until his horse screamed and reared. Embers billowed into the air as the ranger slipped from the saddle and fell to the ground. Frost Mane's tail was short and burned off, but the fire put out. He watched as his horse galloped on without him. Juna struggled to stay in the saddle on his horse and galloped out of sight. Into the burning woods. He must not have seen me. Faramir thought to himself. He picked himself up and watched as fire licked up its prey. He looked up into the black, smokey sky.  
Then leaping through the trees he saw the assassin. She unsheathed her gleaming sword and jumped down in front of Faramir. Faramir swiped out his sword. Fire raged around then as they battled.  
She swept at his feet and he twirled away. They clashed and she ducked a head swipe. Faramir stabbed at the killer and she performed back handspring out of the way. The toe of her boot kicked Faramir sword, which sent it flying a tree. She whirled around and grabbed his throat, choking him. She backed him up to a blazing tree. Luckily that side of the trunk hadn't been reached yet. He grabbed his sword that was further up the tree and the assassin let go. She stabbed at him and the ranger twirled to the side. She kicked her cheek and as he did the murderer tripped him and he thumped to the ground. Just then a fire eaten log dropped down from the tree above them and landed on Faramir. At least it wasn't that big.  
"I won't stab you and take your head for the prize. I'll let your flesh burn as you watch yourself to your death." She cackled. "The fire will eat you alive and you won't escape. The fire will reach for you and course your veins. I will live and you will die. I'll kill your friends and scour the city for whatever else I want…you've killed one, you've killed them all." She laughed loudly and ran back through the fire. But before she did she added. "Once your dead the animals will scavenge what's left of you. And…I'm sorry it has to end this way."

_**For the wages of sin is death; but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord. –Romans 6:23**_

**Review Replies:**

**Mrs. King Aragorn: You rock! Thanks for the support and the suggestions. You ROCK! ;D**

**LuthienT : Thanks for supporting me and my story! You're great! :D **

**I hope you all liked it and thanks for the reviews, sorry if I missed anyone, it wasn't on purpose….and if you don't like the story, don't read it! **


	7. A Hero

**Chapter 7**  
** A Hero**  
** Everything belongs to the brilliant and amazing J.R.R. Tolkien! Except for the assassin lady…that belongs to me.**

Faramir lay with eyes shut on the forest floor. Most leaves and bushes were ash and smoke still cluttered the sky. A horse and rider galloped through the forest. The rider reined his horse in front of the large log with the man under it. He spoke Elvish to his horse as he dismounted.  
"Ah, what is this?" He asked as he knelt down by Faramir's head. "Let us try to lift this log off this poor man." He said to his horse.  
He pushed as hard as he could and the log slowly rolled off Faramir's limp body. He felt his pulse and saw that the ranger was still alive.  
"He is still alive!" he shouted excitedly.  
Just then Faramir began coughing violently. The rider who helped him, helped him sit up. As soon as Faramir regained himself, he looked around at the damage the wildfire had caused.  
"Thank you." Faramir gasped before entering another coughing fit.  
"You are much welcome." He answered as he helped Faramir to his feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Did you kill him?"  
"I'm not positive…but I wanted to have a little fun!" the lady answered.  
"No more fun. He needs to die…now."  
"Yes, master."  
"I know exactly where I will find him if he still is alive."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nightfall descended on the ranger and the stranger with the horse.  
"We should stop here for the night." The rider suggested.  
Once they had set up camp and eating their rations the stranger began to talk.  
"How were you trapped in that fire? I don't suppose you were taking a joy ride in the middle of a wildfire."  
Faramir hesitated. Could he trust this man? The rider's piercing gaze fell upon him after a minute.  
"I was being hunted…"  
"Hunted?"  
"An assassin."  
The man chuckle. "Not that old man…"  
"It isn't a man." Faramir broke in. The rider's cast another look at him.  
"Oh."  
A silence fell between them. Faramir wasn't willing to give his name until the other man did.  
"I am a ranger of the North…Strider is what they call me." The man finally gave. Strider felt something familiar and non-threatening in the man he saved.  
"I am Faramir son of Denethor the Stuart of Gondor." He sighed.  
"What would you be doing out here?"  
"I am a ranger also."  
Silence ensued.  
"I'll be heading back to the rangers tomorrow." Faramir added.  
Then they began a friendly conversation about themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She has Faramir! The assassin has Faramir!" Juna screamed as he entered.  
"What?… what is al this talk about Faramir being caught by a woman?" Faramir's right hand man asked.  
"I saw it with my eyes! She fought him in the wildfire and kidnapped him!"  
"Well why didn't you help him!?"  
"Er, um…it was my horse's fault, uh, she, uh, stuttered and reared!"  
"She? I thought _she_ was a colt?"  
"Well, are horse's got mixed up, this is Firefly. The one the assassin stole. She must have let her loose…"  
"let's sit down and have a nice friendly chat about you and the assassin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**For whosoever shall call upon the name of the Lord shall be saved. **_  
_** Romans 10:13 **_

**Review Replies:**

**ScoobyDoobyDood: Thanks for being honest. Most of my readers aren't usually ready to give advice. Thanks for liking it! And since you're the only honest one around here, I'd love some more advice! :D Do you like to write, because I do. YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**Mrs. King Aragorn: Howdy! I'm glad you liked it, and YOU ROCK! I know just how you feel, I made her tail get burned off because, well, I just thought it looked cool in my imagination. That's kinda what happened in a book I was writing called Danger Horse. It's not posted up here 'cause it's just kinda my own creation. But it was pretty bad, I could probly still salvage it but…it would take a lot of work. Thanks for reading. ;D**

**Well, everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm not gonna give an excuse. Anyway's thanks for reading and reviewing you guys and girls rock! :D **  
**I'm sorry this is so out of the blue, but… I HATE LEGOLAS IN THE HOBBIT! I mean he wasn't even in The Hobbit book. And what about that Tauriel chick?! I mean, where did that come from?! She wasn't in the book either! And I put her through a Mary Sue test, and, well, let's just say her new name is Mary Sue.**  
**Sorry about that but if you agree, make it known! Go to your window and say, 'I'm fed up Arnold, and I don't care who knows it!' (Don't ask, it was from a show I like called ****Welcome Back Kotter****.) Thanks a bunch! (Hugs all readers and reviewers.) You people rock! :D ;)**


	8. The Helper

**Chapter 8**  
** The Helper**

** Here is the next chapter. Its taken me a long, long time for this one and I'm soo sorry. I will try to do better.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Faramir and Strider woke early the next morning. Birds chirped and water glistened in lakes and streams. Only a few clouds whispered in the sky when the wind blew.  
"These are the last of the rations." Strider pointed out as they ate.  
"I need to return to the rangers." Faramir said out of the blue.  
"Then I will return with you." Strider answered as he rose to his feet. He saddled up his mount and they began towards the rangers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The assassin had some business to take care of.  
"I was sent by your master." A gruff voice sounded out of the dark.  
"Sauruman would never send a worm like you." The assasin sounded as they sat in the dark.  
"Ah but it wasn't Sauruman who sent me. It was Sauron… Sauruman's master. And the master of the world."  
"I don't think we've officially met." The assasin said with a change of mind. "I'm Korun." She added. Her brown eyes sparkling.  
"If you want to play the game of names, mine is Tor."  
"Just remember they hired me first!" Korun spat as she stabbed a silver, newly sharpened knife into the table they were leaning over.  
"Keep in mind, I like to kill…No matter who it is." Tor threw back.  
"This meeting is over!" Korun exclaimed as she stood up abruptly, knocking her chair over.  
"Oh no it's not." Tor grabbed her arm.  
"Let go of me!" She screamed as she ripped a knife out of her belt and lay it across Tor's throat. "Just remember. I've killed thousands. I don't mind adding another to my list."  
At that Tor let go of her arm and she stormed out of the room.  
"Fine. I'll plan myself." He muttered as he watched the door slam shut. He moved the small candlelight closer to him and slapped a map down on the table. He opened it to look at a map of the ranger's home. There were red and black lines her drew on the map showing were things would take place. Then he ripped out another small map of the woods. And he marked a spot by drawing two people one on the ground next to blood. The marking showed where he would kill Korun.  
With that he stood and raveled his maps up and placed then in his cloak pocket. Then he exited the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**As the Father knoweth me, even so know I the Father: and I lay down my life for the sheep. –John 10:15 **

_Review replies:_

_Mrs. King Aragorn: I glad you're contented. And sorry about the misspelling. Golly I need to work on that! I know nobody says golly anymore I doubt. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing. You rock! Rock on! I love Welcome Back Kotter! I'm glad there's someone else out there that likes that stuff too! I mean have you seen F Troop? It's hilarious! Wilton is like really funny on the episode where he was trying to fold up that map. He couldn't get it folded so he just crammed it in a drawer. I hope I spelled that right. Well, back to F Troop. That was the episode where there was that Indian lady who like, fell in love with Wilton or something? Anyways, thanks for the support! And I can't wait to read the next chapter in your story! It's awesome! Thanks for supporting, reading, and reviewing! You are AWESOME! :D : ) : ) :D_

**Sorry its taken me so long to update. I'll try to do better. And if I forgot anyone in review replies, forgive me. For it was not intentional. I hope you like the story, and if not, don't read it! :D :)**  
**This is so out of the blue, but, have any of you seen the TV show The Quest? I love it! PM me and we can chat about it! Or you can post a review about it! Well thanks everyone for reading, reviewing and supporting me and my story! :D :) and if you have any constructive criticism, please let me know so I can change something to make it a better story, and a better time for the readers. Thanks, you guys are great! :D :D : ) :****_ ) _****:)**


	9. Betrayed

**Chapter 9**  
** Betrayed**

** Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it, and all rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien. Except for Korun and Tor, they're mine. :D**

Korun woke and grabbed her sword from it's post where it leaned against the wall of the cave. She had returned to her cave after meeting with Tor in his own place. She swung her bow and arrows over her black outfit and decided not to wear her headdress. She pulled back the fronts of her black hair but let the very sides fall over her ears. She strapped her sword in its sheath on with her belt. Then she mounted Juna's black colt and hurried him in a gallop. She rode away through the woods to where Tor wanted to meet her. She didn't know why he wanted to meet her in the middle of the woods, but she went anyway, not thinking anything of it.  
The black horse swept across the ground with pounding feet. Something stirred in the trees, something dangerous. The colt galloped on, ears back and listening for danger. Korun glanced to her right, then her left. Inside she knew she had more troubles than Faramir and Tor, many more.  
She pulled the jet black Friesian to a skidding halt at their meeting place in the woods. Trees surrounded her and blotted out the sun. Tor had not yet arrived. More rustling erupted in the trees. Korun loaded in arrow and stood in a ready position. She didn't have to be told who it was, she already knew. Her front sides of her black hair now fell in front of her ears and once someone came into view she let her arrow fly. It ripped through the air and hit her target. At the same moment an arrow launched at her. The Elf she hit tumbled out of the trees and fell to the ground dead. Another was still hidden. She released another arrow and missed. They exchanged arrows. Some Korun had to dodge. Then one plunged into her shoulder and another in her leg. She screamed.  
Tor watched from behind a bush.  
Korun fell to the ground, then shot the other black haired Elf in the trees when he was caught off guard. She sat on the ground and screamed in pain. Tor rushed from behind the bushes and came in front of her. Already having his sword drawn. Then something caught his eyes.  
"You're an Elf." He said as he saw her pointed ears. She stared at him, not even hearing his discovery. Korun was an Elf from Rivendale, a murderer from Rivendale.  
This is my chance to kill her. he thought to himself, his sword was pointed at her. this is my chance. Luck was with me. I didn't send those Elves. He inwardly agued with himself.  
He stood there for what seemed like ages.  
"Please…Help me!" she cried.  
Tor stood for a long moment. She stared at him with tears running down her cheeks. Silence ensued as she stared at him with pleading eyes. What seemed like forever passed until he finally made up his mind.  
He stared coldly in her eyes.  
"No." He said coldly as he turned his back on the young girl that sat on the ground with arrows sticking out of her. He knew inside that she was still young. Not even had a chance to live. She was only probably eighteen at the oldest. And he knew it. But it would be more fulfilling for him to let her die a slow death. Then he mounted his white speckled mare, took one more glance at the young girl, and rode off at a gallop. Letting her watch her only help disappear.  
"No wait!" She screamed as he turned his back on her and left. She was all alone, left for dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Review Replies:**

**Mrs. King Aragorn: You thought it was awesome! Wow, golly… I feel special. Oh, there I go again! I always say golly! I do think people should say golly more often… And you were right to say oh poor Korun… I KNEW you've seen F Troop! I just KNEW it! And you know how! I'm glad you like it so far! You're always a faithful reviewer! : D :) YOU ARE AWESOME! :D :) :D :) **

**Well thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! You all Rock! :D :) **


	10. Truth Escaped

** Chapter 10 **

**Hope you like it! Here's the next chapter everyone! Thank you to my beta for correcting and helping me! I hope you all enjoy it and it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except for my assassins and Juna.**

Tor spurred his horse towards Faramir's home. No, not his home as a ranger. His home as in his father and brother's home. Minis Tirith. It was a long ride but his white steed was swift and light on her feet. Wind ripped at his brown cloak billowing behind him. His white hair went down to his shoulders and it flew out behind him. His face was set in a grim expression and his eyes were narrowed. If need be, he would kill Denethor. He had no problem with it. He would kill Boromir too. He knew how much Faramir loved his brother Boromir. He would kill Boromir if any trouble arises.

Surely he can't be as much trouble as his brother is, Tor thought. Then once he finished his task at Minis Tirith, if Faramir didn't come to be a hero and rescue his family, he would go back to Ithilien, and kill Faramir. He would destroy everything he owned and completely demolish any one who loved him.

Either way Gondor will be under my control once I kill the steward and his son. Both of them to be exact. Tor's thoughts churned in his head. There's no king, at least not until I come in. As excitement rushed into him he dug his spurs into his horse's flank. She lengthened her stride and thundered across the ground. Tor felt pleased as he listened to his horse's hooves thumping on the ground. Then a thought introduced itself inside his brain. Should I make a grand entrance and kill all in my path, or should I slip in unnoticed and quietly?

Tor made his decision and decided that he would use the other for Ithilian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faramir lay awake all night. He wasn't restless but he wasn't tired, he was just awake. He stood and closed his window quietly. He stared out the window and decided to go for a late night ride. The moon was high overhead and cast shadows on the walls. He got dressed quickly and pulled his boots on. He strapped on his sword and pushed his quiver and bow over his head.

He strapped the saddle on his horse and bridled him. The horse was completely awake and ready for a midnight gallop.  
"You couldn't sleep either huh?" The ranger crooned as he tried to calm the overly excited horse. He mounted lightly. Then he had his horse slowly walk out of the stable. As they exited a cold wind whipped through the night. It tossed Faramir's hair and his horse's tail charred tail swayed lightly. He quietly kicked his horse to a trot. Then his horse plunged into a gallop. But the Ranger didn't stop the eager animal. He just sat low in the saddle and let the wind rip across his face. He let his horse guide them. Frost Mane was a reliable animal. Not one to gallop into trouble.

The steed thundered across the ground gracefully. She leaped a fallen tree. And dashed into a stream and emerged out the other side. She galloped the ranger farther into the forest. Further into woods. The dangerous woods. Ready to carry her rider back out alive and well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am! I am! Now please just stop with the questions!" Juna screeched.  
"So you are helping the assassin?" Faramir's right hand man confirmed.  
"You know nothing." Juna spat. "This world you know is coming to an end. Dark things consume and burn. Everything you know will die. The flowers will fade. The grass will wither. The day will be engulfed in night. Everything good will be turned. The world will burn. The dark lord will rule. All nightmares will come true. You will die!"  
"Enough! If what you say is true. Maybe we will spare you of you're nightmares and kill you now." He threatened as he stared into Juna's eyes with his sword in his hand. Juna was silent and all that was heard was the sound of breathing.  
Two guards with armor on stood by the door with swords in their hands. The grey haired man that Faramir trusted as questioning the man in the chair. He was free of chains for now. Juna was sitting in the chair with his back pressed against it. The grey haired man turned away and stared out the little window.  
"The nine have returned." Juna said in an irritating voice.  
At this the ranger turned from the window with wide eyes. Juna had an evil grin on his face.  
"Do not speak of such evil here!" He hissed. "You will tell us everything you know on this subject of the assassin or the price will be paid, we will spare you the misery of living for such wicked beings."  
Juna had defiance in his eyes and so did the ranger.  
"And you will not utter words of the dark lord or the nine here. Not at this dark hour of the night. Nor ever." He added.  
"I will tell you nothing." Juna said defiantly. Except for what you do not wish to hear."  
At this the ranger strode to Juna with his sword lifted above his head. It hovered above Juna menacingly.  
"Do you wish for death?!" The ranger cried as he began to bring the sword down quickly.  
"Wait! I'll speak!" Juna screamed as he dove out of the chair. He thudded to the floor and scurried on his hands and knees to the corner by the window. The ranger's sword came down on the chair and split it in two. He turned his head towards Juna and strode over to him. His sword gleamed menacingly as it was pointed towards the ground. Ranger stood before Juna with legs apart and his hungry sword at his side. Juna was huddled in the corner with a terrified look on his worried face.  
"Speak quickly before my eyes are wearied by you're pitiful face." He spoke quickly and surely.  
"I will tell you what I know if you spare my life and let my free from this miserable place."  
"I will give you what I deem you deserve." The grey haired man said.  
Knowing who had the sword he slowly began to tell the truth and lies to escape the furious ranger's grasp.

_**The grass withereth, the flower fadeth: but the word of our God shall stand for ever. –Isaiah 40:8**_

**Review Replies:**

**LuthienT: Thanks so much! I know, I've been having so many spelling errors! It's a good thing I got a beta because I need one! Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing! :D :) I'm happy you're enjoying it so far! I have to say, I'm finding it a little interesting too. Like, I was supposed to end this story a few chapters ago. But I just keep getting ideas! Like I know what gonna happen but like it all happens, but in the process I add a bunch more stuff that I'm going to add in and, am I being confusing? Anyways thanks a lot! You rock!**

**Mrs. King Aragorn: Well thanks! And yes, I'm pretty sure that's my own saying…I think. I happy you like those names, it was kind of difficult coming up with them, but I managed. I don't really know if I was trying to get people to feel sorry for her, but ok! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing, YOU ARE AWESOME! :D :) **

**Well, thanks everyone! You guys are all great! :D :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**And thanks to my AWESOME beta KatieElizabethGrace! THEY ARE AMAZING!**

**All rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien!**

Faramir's horse ran. She kept her quick pace until Faramir reigned her in at a clearing. The first thing he saw was a heap of black of the middle. Then his glance was cast to the side, where a dead elf was lying on the ground and another hanging in the trees. Faramir walked Frost Mane closer. Black hair fell over the elf's shoulders and there before Faramir lay the assassin with two arrows sticking out of her. Her eyes were open and her cloak lay in a heap under her. Faramir dismounted and nudged her gently with his boot. She stirred, but not a stir because she was alive. A stir because the last breath of life was finally leaving her. Her head fell to the side and one of her arms was touching herself were the arrow went into her shoulder. The other just hung limp. Faramir saw her pointed ears and piercing brown eyes. He picked her sword out of her sheath and studied it carefully. He placed it back and studied the writing on her bow. The same was engraved on her arrows. It was some language that he didn't know. The tall words loomed before him and he returned the items to their original spots. Some evil lay over the weapons that caused Faramir not want to study them any more. He normally would have taken some of the writing, but he felt it was cursed or blessed by the Dark Lord himself.

He began walking back to his horse. Then he changed his mind. He walked slowly back to the girl. He began shifting through her pockets in her outfit. He pulled at random utensils for killing, then he came to a paper. He looked at it carefully.

_Mirdautas vras. Dru. Ghash. Bubhosh agh bwz. Gimb ul dug glob. Az ul. Az ul. _

Faramir knew not what it said. All he knew was it was some sort of dark tongue. He crammed the paper into his pocket and fumbled to pull out the next items. The last two items was a small knife. No longer than Faramir's hand. It seemed perfect for backup. Then the last item was a circular token with a picture on it. One side had and Orcish scimitar (the long swords with a curve at the end), and the other picture on the other side was a picture of the nine Ringwraiths. The Nazgul. Faramir wrapped it up in a piece of cloth with the knife and stuffed it in his pocket. He looked at the innocent looking face again. Her piercing eyes stared off into the abyss as she lay unmoving. Faramir searched in all the other pockets and picked up her sword and sheath and strode back to his horse.  
Frost Mane's eyes suddenly pinned back against her head. She tossed her head nervously and backed up a few steps. Her tail swished as she showed the whites of her eyes.

"What is it?" Faramir asked as he tried to advance. His horse shot forward and man and horse collided. Faramir fell and landed on his back as his horse pushed him down. Frost Mane trotted away a few steps. Korun's sword escaped the man's grasp and landed a foot away from him. Faramir reached out for it as Frost Mane's hoof came down on it. Faramir looked up into his horse's eyes. Frost Mane stood with one hoof on the sword as Faramir looked into her eyes. They looked very wise and full of knowledge and Faramir stopped pulling on the sword. He stood off and stroked his horse's head.

"Why do you despise the knowledge of the enemy? It could help us with expanding what we know my wise horse. You must carry this evil just once, and do proudly, you are bearing your master's wish whether it is sour or not." And with that Faramir picked up the sword and mounted. Frost Mane tossed her head with the unnerving luggage on her back. Then she followed her master's command and they rode away from Korun's body. Her piercing eyes still staring lifelessly into the darkness of the night. Never to see the light of day again. But to live in darkness, for eternity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tor had finally arrived. He rode his horse roughly through the gates, taking no heed to the shouts of disapproval behind him. He yanked his hungry sword from its sheath and ripped it with force and power across one of the soldiers approaching him. His cloak shielded his face from the sun's brilliant rays of light. This day would not be brilliant. He would slaughter whoever stood in his way. His horse labored through the city as Tor slaughtered the soldiers trying to stop him.

Then one of the soldiers got him from behind. They caught a handful of his billowing cloak and hung tight. Tor's horse kicked a little as the added rider pulled back on the cloak. Tor let his sword sweep behind him but missed the man. The soldier swung onto the horse's r*** and rammed his pointed helmet into the assassin's back. Tor cried out in pain as he turned his upper half to face the man.

The white steed leaped over a hedge fence and unseated her riders. The Gondorian soldier landed on his back and rolled. But Tor landed on his shoulder and rolled to his feet with his sword ready in hand. He approached the soldier, who was getting his sword to fight Tor, and swiped it across his neck. Blood flew and the soldier fell to the ground dead.  
"It's gonna take me forever to clean that blood up!" An old man who owned the property shouted at Tor viciously.

"You'll have more than that if you don't shut up!" Tor shouted back as he stowed away down the street. He was almost there. Just a little farther. A woman crossing the road fell to the foul blade of Tor. Screams shot into the air, and there before him was Boromir himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juna waited bitterly. He would die. He knew it. He was just waiting for his head to be lopped off the grey-haired man. Then it happened, Madril, the grey-haired man, (I FINALLY FOUND HIS NAME!) spun around quickly and the head of Juna was gone meters away. The body twitched a little before collapsing from its standing position. Then it continued it twitching spree on the ground.  
"No one admires a traitor," Madril spat. He was furious at Juna. He didn't kill him out of anger, but because they had all agreed.  
"What now?" one of the other men asked.  
"Tell Captain Faramir he is dead. The Council's orders have been followed through." Then he paced inside, figuring the body would be cleaned up later.  
The grass there will forever be stained with the blood of a traitor, he thought. Then Madril went inside, hoping to escape the stress there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Fight the good fight of faith, lay hold on eternal life, whereunto thou art also called, and hast professed a good profession before many witnesses.**  
**1 Timothy 6:12**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Review Replies_

_Ranger Turien: Yup, that's it. :D :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! And thanks for the support! You get the…..AWESOMEST PERSON PRIZE! :D :) _

_BlackShaftedArrow: Thanks! What confused you? Hmm, thought it was clear. Well, I'll try to revise that chapter. And thanks for telling me Madril's name. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D :) 'Oh no! we have to get Grandma's card!' Don't you remember? Well, thanks! YOU ARE AMAZING! :D :)_

**Well, thanks everyone! :D :D :D :D :D :D Love ya all! God bless you!**

**Song of the Day: Sweet Revenge by Barlowgirl**

**Question of the Day: If you could pick any place to meet your favorite person or crush from Lord of the Rings, where would you meet them? And who would you pick?**  
**And if you pick a romantic setting cause you picked your crush, that doesn't mean anything. Crush or not, you will just talk.**


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter 12**

**All rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien. Thanks to my beta! YOU ROCK!**

Tor lunged his sword at Boromir as his horse galloped. Boromir parried the blow and Tor crashed to the ground and rolled on his shoulder to soften the landing as the parry unseated him from the expensive saddle. He rolled and stood to face Boromir.  
"So this is what you do to the innocent! Women and children lay slaughtered on the streets, men's blood lay scattered and stained…This is what you do?! To the innocent?! I have only to think what you do to the guilty…what you do to yourself." Boromir spat as they circled, waiting like Wargs for an opening. Tor remained silent; the words Boromir threw at him infuriated him.  
"Not only will I kill you, but destroy you." Tor's eyes narrowed as the words left his mouth.  
Boromir's weapon sat waiting in his hands and so did Tor's. And then he struck. The assassin lunged forward and swung his sword towards Boromir. The man blocked against the infuriated strikes Tor launched. Then Boromir made for the legs, he managed to get a clean hit at Tor's left leg, although the evil man hardly noticed.  
The intensity grew higher. Neither winning, neither losing. Their grunts and battle cries filled Minis Tirith. The two fought with no results.  
"You are wicked and despicable!" Boromir threw at him as their swords locked. They stared into each other's eyes hatefully. They perspired in the hot day and the intensity of the battle grew. Tor spun away and their swords slid off of each other's.  
"Maybe." Tor countered. The battle seemed never ending. "Actually," Tor continued. "I know I am…" Their swords kept hitting violently. "That's why I slaughter all in my path," He parried a blow before continuing. "Violently tear children from their mothers…Let their fear turn to hatred… let them see, what it is like, to live in a nightmare, like mine." He finished, everything he said coming in between breaths. Boromir stabbed at Tor. Boromir's face hardened.  
"Who are you? And what do you seek?" He asked.  
"I seek death." Tor replied. His voice haunted and turned blood cold. "The life of your brother has some value to you…Well I've been hunting him."  
Boromir finally realized why the man was there.  
"I seek your blood…your death…That is what I crave." The assassin finished.  
The Gondorian's anger kindled and sparked.  
"You love death, well you will face it soon enough!" Boromir screamed as he raged and used all his power to defeat Tor. He lunged forward and swung his weapon viciously at the other man.  
"All your hatred, all your pain, turns to me!" Tor screeched. His voice echoed off the walls of the houses nearby.  
"Your voice will be caught in the fire that burns in your throat!" Boromir yelled loudly over the clashing and banging of the swords.  
Faster and faster the swords clashed. Harder and harder their strokes fell. Hotter and hotter their hatred grew. Louder and louder their voices rang over the noise. The end stayed undetermined. But that doesn't mean it wasn't near. For the end was near. So close, you could reach out and touch it. But until it came, all stayed undetermined. All did…

Faramir soaked up the information Madril told him eagerly.  
"He spoke of the nine." Madril said.  
Faramir sat silent in his chair. Not knowing what to do. He sat thinking intently on the matter. The more Madril told him the more it led to one conclusion. The weapons and the strange writing. The two assassins. Juna. What could it all mean?  
"Minas Tirith." Faramir stated gently.  
"What?" Madril questioned.  
"If not me, why not Boromir and Denethor?…Have my horse saddled immediately." He ordered. "I will not let them take Boromir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He mounted swiftly. His sword, bow and quiver full of arrows were still in place. After a few last words with Madril he urged his horse into a thundering gallop. Dust and dirt flew out from behind Frost Mane as they galloped on together, toward Minas Tirith. Frost Mane's legs stretched as they covered the ground swiftly. Shouts erupted behind them suddenly. Faramir needed not to look back. He heard arrows whizzing past his head and striking the fortress in Ithelian. Flames sprung up as the flaming arrows hit their marks. Fire arrows flew in all directions. Somehow, someone was hidden in the massive tress only a short distance away. Faramir and Frost Mane left the burning fortress behind then. A dark bow took its aim at Faramir. Night had awakened and the only light was that of the fire at the fortress. The arrow was pulled back by a black glove and then let lose. The string hit the gauntlet and the arrow flew. The unflamed arrow hit Faramir's arm and the dark figure moved away through the trees.  
The ranger let out a cry. Frost Mane stumbled on a loose stone and the man tumbled from the saddle. He grabbed onto the saddle horn and one foot still remained in the stirrup. The pounding hooves and bouncing back made it hard for the man to mount again. Finally pulling himself back up in the saddle, his horse splashed through a stream just deep enough to cover up to Frost Mane's knees. Now it wasn't saving anyone, it was remaining alive. It was running with your life on the table. The table that could turn any moment. The table that could hold death itself.

**_Be ye kind one to another, tender hearted, forgiving one another, even as God for Christ's sake hath forgiven you. –Ephesians 4: 32 _**

**RangerTurien: I have to agree with you, that would be amazing. I mean, not only getting captured in Ithilien, but also getting captured by Faramir! That would rock so bad! I'll give you ten smilies! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Maybe twenty! :-) :-) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)! Thanks for reading and reviewing! YOU ARE COMPLETELY AWESOME!**

**BlackShaftedArrow: Hey Aragorn would be pretty cool! :D :) That would be soooo awesome. I mean, you're meeting the King of Gondor here! Of course I think we all know I would go for the Stuard of Gondor, but the king is awesome too! Ya! YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YAAAAA! Sorry I don't know what happened there. I just spazzed out I guess. For a minute I thought you were being serious about the bad stuff, but I'm glad you weren't. I'm definetly glad you weren't! Lord of the Spaz! Sorry I love the word spaz. SPAZZIZNG OUT VILLIAN! Uh hu uh hu! Ok ok, back to what we were discussing. I am definetly glad you understand that part now, sorry about that. THANKS FOR SUPPORTING SOOO MUCH, I'm GONNA GIVE YOU A HUNDRED A'S! :D :D :) :) ** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**I hope that's a hundred cause I didn't really count, but it looks like…not a hundred. Wait let me count, ok what's 49x5? One minute, ohh why couldn't they just make it 50!? 49 ok that's like, 245? I think? Ohh, YOU ROCK!**  
** X 5**

** Oh I almost forgot! You guys are awesome and I'm not just saying that. Thanks!**

**Song of the Day: When She Cries by Britt Nicole**

**Question of the Day: How many A's are in BlackShaftedArrow's review reply? No I'm just kidding! The real question of the day is…Uh, let me think… Should they have added Tauriel in the Hobbit the Desolation of Smaug and The Battle of Five Armies? And how do you think she will die? (Me: Die now! "You like death, Orc? Then let me give it to you!" Ya you got that one spot on. Give me your sword and chop the off your head, ya, like, your whole head. What? Your gonna have to die sooner or later!) Sorry that was morbid. Oh! And if she dies, whose arms do you think she will die in? Ohh that's a good one! We knows! WE KNOWS!**


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter 13**

**All rights to J.R.R. Tolkien!**

Tor quickly cut down the reinforcements that were brought. He and Boromir's swords crashed together. Both were very talented and skilled swordsmen and both were covered in small cuts. One soldier rushed up to Tor from behind, the assassin swung his sword around swiftly and had it meet with the man's head. The young soldier's body collapsed and his head flew.  
More reinforcements were on their way, but for now, it was just Boromir and Tor. Tor lunged in a Boromir and the large, muscular Gondorian moved parried the blow, stepping off to the side. Tor changed his cut and took it behind Boromir. The Gondorian was caught off guard but moved his blade up and over his head, shielding his back. It was all muscle now. Boromir would have been ready for this every other time, but now he wasn't. One flaw could mean death, and he knew it. Tor pushed on Boromir's oddpositioned sword and laughed. He couldn't have chosen a better move.  
Boromir didn't know it, he hadn't seen it, but Tor had picked up that young soldier's sword. As Boromir's hands were occupied, Tor used his other hand to swing the sword to the other man's frontside, aiming for the neck.  
From Boromir's point of view, all he saw was to flat of the sword in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faramir was sick of it all. The assassin's were really getting old. Everywhere he went, everything he did, there was an assassin involved. Now that Koran was dead he didn't know who this new person was. Ithilian had caught afire, but by whom. At this point Faramir didn't even no Tor was involved, he just had a sneaky feelings to head to Minas Tirith and check it out. He wasn't sure about any of this though, it was all so confusing. There could be two assassins. He thought, and it wasn't the first time he thought this. It had introduced itself several times now. It was the only logical answer. Then there must be three. He thought to himself. "If the lady assassin is dead, then there was someone shooting at Ilthilien, and if there is someone at Minas Tirith…" he said as he patted Frost Mane's neck gently. "I suppose we'll stop here. We're probably far enough away." He slowed his horse's gentle walk to a stop and dismounted. They hadn't stopped since late at night when they first left, as to make to sure they were far enough away. He had left the arrow in his arm to try to stop the bleeding until they stopped.  
Now he had to take care of it. He loosened Frost Mane's saddle and went to sit on a large rock. He began to ease it out of the wound and winced in pain. He cleaned it and wrapped it in bandages.  
"At least who ever it is isn't the best at aim. I have a feeling they were aiming for my head." He said as he patted Frost Mane on the neck after standing and getting out some dried beef. He slid her bridle off to allow her more movement when she ate.  
"We'll keep moving later tonight." He told her as her head ducked down to nibble at some fresh, green grass.  
He sat down on the log and bit into the dried beef. Frost Mane let out a low nicker and her head raised, ears twitching. The Ranger looked at her for a minute and could sense something was wrong. She let out that low rumbling nicker again.  
"Oh, you just want a treat." He said, realizing that not every little thing had evil involved in it. He reached into the saddlebag and pulled out an apple. He petted Frost Mane's head as he fed her the apple. She ate thankfully.  
"I know its been a long run for you, girl." He said softly as she finished the apple.  
"We'll take a two-hour rest before we keep moving. That will give us both a small nap time." He finished. The mare's soft, brown eyes looked relieved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boromir woke in a dark, open enclosure. He felt blood trickling from his forehead forming a path through the blood that had already dried. He ached everywhere. He was alone, for now. He sat up and slowly tried to pull himself to his feet. He plowed forward, feeling weak and hungry. Suddenly, there was a yanking on his arm, something pulling him. He looked down to discover large black shackles squeezing tightly on his wrists. He tried to pull forward, thinking that maybe he could pull himself out of this. But his efforts were wasted as the chains showed no signs of loosening or sliding off.  
He suddenly pulled and leaned viciously on the chains, grunting and erupting the silent cavern. The noise echoed off the walls, letting the silence break while it seemed to resume at the same time. The one man making the horrible tinkling of the chains, the links smacking each other viciously as he tried so desperately to escape. He screamed frustratedly. The sound echoed off the walls in the large cavern and Boromir wondered where exactly he was.  
There was a loud boom and a crack and Boromir stopped. The light of the sun flooded in a path like a stream to Boromir. Tor entered through a doorway clear across the room. His footsteps fell softly on the cold stone but they seemed to crack like a whip in Boromir's ears. Tor turned to make it around one of the many support beams lining the floor. He stood just out of Boromir's reach with a glass of fresh, cool water and a juicy apple.  
"I thought you might be hungry." He said as he took in the hateful glare from Boromir. He set the glass and the apple just out of Boromir's reach. "Oh that is dreadful." He said with mock horror.  
"Listen to me you insolent fool, you will release me!" The tall Gondorian yelled.  
"Oh, it looks like I'm going to have to send you to bed without supper tonight." Tor responded as he picked up the glass drank half of it and through it against a wall so it shattered. "Oh, too bad." Tor said as he greedily snarfed the apple.  
"You will tell me where I am, moron!" Boromir shouted as, once again he struggled against his binds.  
"Considering you're the one struggling to escape me and not myself, you should be saying nothing." Tor spat angrily as he spun on hi heels and strode toward the door.  
"Oh, and, be prepared, you'll have a small visit from you're brother soon." Then he laughed and slammed the heavy door behind him, leaving Boromir alone in the darkness.

_** For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten son, that whosoever believeth on him, shall not perish but have everlasting life –John 3:16**_

**Review Replies: **

**BlackShaftedArrow: Dude, you literally sat there and counted all the A's? I tried to use a calculator but lost my head. Literally speaking it just flew off and began pressing the A key. No I'm just kidding! Good job for counting them all! THE WORD SPAZ IS SPAZZING OUT AWESOME! :D :) I agree. She definetly should not have been there and PJ doesn't have the guts! High-five! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! And don't you even start counting! Thanks for r and r'ing! :D : ) YOU ROCK INCREDABLY! **

**RangerTurien: Oh know right! Smilies are THE BEST!:D :D :D : ) : ) : ) **  
**I hope Tauriel dies, 'cause if she doesn't!? Stabbed would be an AWESOME death for her. Oh have you seen the picture? No probs not, but anyway there's this picture and Tauriel's like "Are we not part of this world?" And Legolas id like, "Well, you're not." It wasa hliarious meme. It literally looked like Legolas was saying that! Anyway, ythanks for r and r'ing! :D :) **

**Ok everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Luv ya all! and uh, the best to you all! :D :) **  
**Oh, I almost forgot!**

**Song of the Day: Captured by TobyMac**

**Question of the Day: Do you think Thranduil is a jerk? 'cause, I don't! But anyway,**

**Thanks everyone, BYE! :D :) 3**


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter 14**

**Hey guys! I'm wrapping up the story now. Sorry, for the wait. I actually totally forgot about my fanfictions cause I was so wrapped up in my own story. There should only be a couple more chapters left, so enjoy!**

Faramir reined his horse in from a gallop, letting her rear and neigh as he did so. He made it to the place where all present people in Minas Tirith said Boromir was dragged away.  
"And you haven't asked my father to send help?" Faramir had asked but everyone he talked to said Denethor wouldn't listen.  
Faramir dismounted and went up to the door. He struggled to open it. Finally the door slowly swung open and inside it was dark and damp. The young ranger walked in quietly, you could hardly hear his footsteps. He stopped a few yards in and stared into the darkness. A dark sounding laughter suddenly broke the silence.  
"Come into the light, filth!" Faramir shouted, his words echoing off the walls eerily. There was a moment of silence before an answer.  
"With me near, there is no light." The deep voice called back.  
"Then I guess you should flee….'Cause were I go, light always follows!"  
"You do not scare me. You were a fool to enter this place…Now you are a dead man." With an angry shout, Tor dropped from the crossbeams above with sword in hand.  
Faramir sidestepped out of the way as Tor's sword came down on the ground. Faramir stabbed at Tor's unguarded side, but the assassin was to fast and he blocked the blow with ease. Tor lunged at Faramir with a stab and Faramir parried it and stepped back in time to avoid a slash at the legs. Faramir made an overhand cut downward to crack Tor's skull but Tor ran forward toward Faramir with his sword pointed. Faramir slid his feet to the side and his sword hit the back of Tor. A small grunt escaped Tor's lips before he whirled around to watch his sword crash into a pillar next to Faramir. The young ranger used the moment of shock to slam his sword into the assassin's hand. Blood oozed from the cut. With his other hand, Tor whisked another knife out of a sheath behind his back. He sliced it towards Faramir's face and the blade caught part of Faramir's cheek. The ranger's head was thrown back and he took a few steps back.  
Then, with renewed force Faramir began doing a series of cuts and swipes with his sword, weakening Tor's grasp and putting the enemy on defense. Their swords suddenly locked and they both pushed with full force on each other. Tor was gaining the lead.  
Then, suddenly, a cry came from behind Tor and a sword flashed towards Tor's back. The assassin whirled around and the lock was broken, Faramir's sword dug into Tor's flesh on his side, and, though he tried, Tor failed to block the strange sword that came from behind, and it slashed his back deeply. Tor staggered and fell.  
The man who came from behind stepped forward. It was Aragorn. The two stood in silence for a moment catching their breath. Then Faramir spoke up.  
"Thank you, my friend."  
Aragorn nodded his head, "Think nothing of it." The two shook hands.  
Aragorn used his other hand to whip out a knife and threw it at Tor. Faramir looked over to see the body of Tor stop breathing, he also saw a loaded arrow in the bow ready and drawn.  
"Thank you again, I owe you my life." Faramir said gratefully. Aragorn nodded.

_

They found Boromir and returned him to Minas Tirith. Aragorn began on his return journey and after a few days, so did Faramir. He would be home soon enough, and this nightmare would be over.

**Review Replies:**

**BlackShaftedArrow: Thanks for reviewing! YOU"RE AWESOME! Trust me, I know.**

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! TTYL! See ya' all l**ater! :D :)


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter 15**  
** The End of the Adventure**

**Here's the next chapter. It will be the last. : (**

It was midnight before Faramir retired to his chambers. He had made it back at eight, but talked to people for a while. I've finally made it back home. He thought. The man was glad the assassin deal drew to an end. Faramir walked to his chambers. He swung open the door and sitting on the edge of his bed was the lady assassin. He walked in cautiously in and closed the door without turning around. She had died, he had seen it. How could this be? She looked awful. Dried blood was all over her and she had tried to bandage up her wounds.  
She sat and fingered her sword after she pulled it out of her sheath. She looked ready to murder. She looked as if she were anticipating the kill. The ranger was tired, but he was not ready to give up and be killed. He drew his sword. The assassin lunged and Faramir parried the blow. After hitting swords a few times she stabbed. Faramir parried again and as he twisted his sword he stabbed in a fluid motion. His sword impaled the assassin in the left ribcage. The stab whirled her around and she went into a coughing fit. Her mouth began to bleed and blood also seeped through her black shirt. She grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it out. Blood began to pour from her wound. She fell to her knees. The lady began coughing.  
She screamed words in Elvish Faramir could not understand. She then stumbled out of the city and into the woods. There she fell to her fate. She tumbled on the ground, her face went pale and she was never heard of again. She was never found. She lay limp and dead till the ends of the world.

It was the end. The end of the whole nightmare. Faramir was happy and rested for a few days to recover. He still wondered why the assassins targeted him , why he was hunted, why did that first man who died mention Orcs. It was still all a mystery to him. A mystery he might one day recover, but for now, he would rest and think on all these things…

_ The End._

**Thank you everyone for staying with me until the end of this! Love ya' all! God bless you all! I'll talk to you all later! Thanks for the support! :D :D :D : ) : ) :) **

**Song of the day: ****Already There**** by Casting Crowns.**

**Question of the day: Was ****Age of Ultron**** good? ****_No spoilers._**


End file.
